


The Time-Traveller's Daughter

by Daydreamers_Dream



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Olicity is Endgame, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Cross-Over, The Doctor is Felicity's father, original fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamers_Dream/pseuds/Daydreamers_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up, Felicity Smoak always heard stories of her "time-travelling" father and the crazy adventures that her mother and father went on. But as she got older, Felicity started to see those as silly fairytales that her mother told her to get her to sleep at night. She was no "time-traveller's" daughter.</p><p>In the present day, Felicity Smoak is tech expert for Starling City's Team Arrow, or was. Since Oliver Queen's return from the dead (again!) and wanting to work with Malcolm Merlyn to bring down Ra's al Ghul, Felicity is questions her membership on the team and her feelings for the The Arrow. Instead of fronting it out, Felicity hides at Las Vegas with her mother, feeling all sorts of confused with her life.</p><p>Sensing something is up with her daughter, Donna Smoak contacts someone who will bring those fairytales of her childhood to life.</p><p>(The Arrow/Doctor Who cross-over)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time-Traveller's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Firstly, I just want to say this is my first cross-over fic! As well as it being both Arrow and Doctor Who fics. I have written fanfiction before, but I never managed to finish them in the past.
> 
> But I am determinded to finish this one!
> 
> Secondly, Felicity is my favourite character and I had to write a story Felicity based! I also love Olicity, so I'm making it the endgame. But you won't see a lot of Olicity, as well... You'll see and understand.
> 
> The chapters and storyline will follow the Doctor Who episodes, but, for pointed reasons and for the story, it will change in some ways. 
> 
> Donna Smoak is basically the Rose to the story as well, and I might explore the relationship Donna and The Doctor had in future chapters. But not right away. 
> 
> The Doctor is also portrayed by Tenth one as well.
> 
> And Jack Harkness and Malcolm Merlyn are still portrayed by the same actor and the story might explain why they look alike.
> 
> Now, I'm gunna stop babbling and let you read!

_18 Years Ago..._

Donna Smoak waved the baby-sitter goodbye as the young girl departed down the hall and gently closed the door to her apartment behind her, not wanting a her - hopefully - sleeping daughter to awaken.

Leaning against the closed door, Donna sighed heavily as she felt her tense shoulders relax. Though she did love her job here in Las Vegas, there were days when life just got... hard. Especially since she was fiancally supporting two people - herself and her daughter.

Thinking of her dark haired daughter in that moment made Donna smile, knowing that all the stressful hours and hard work was all worth it, she would do anything for her daughter.

It almost been seven years since she'd given birth and Donna didn't regret a single thing of it. Especially since she was so much like him in so many ways. Yes, their daughter looked mostly like her mother, but the dark hair and facial expressions were all him. And her personality; like father like daughter, as they say. Their daughter was just as smart and wise as her father, and with an act for getting herself into trouble as well.

Donna briefly wondered if was in their genes, because of what they both were. But Donna couldn't care any less, she loved them both for all of it.

Taking another deep breath away from her thoughts, Donna made her way through the small apartment and to the door of her daughter's room, it being half open and inside the bedside light was still on. Donna hoped to find her daughter fast asleep, like the baby sitter said she was, but Donna wasn't surprised to see her daughter sitting up right on the bed, legs crossed, in her PJs, staring out her window at the stars, as if saw the beauty of them just looking through her window.

Maybe she did.

With a smirk plastered on her face, Donna gently grabbed the doorhandle and opened the door wider, but this went unnoticed by her daughter, who still contiuned to stare out the window at the dark night that was glittered with stars.

Crossing her arms over her chest, trying to portray the stern parent that Donna knew she could never be, Donna began to speak. "And what are you doing up misses?" Her daughter whipped her head towards her mother, who was walking towards her bed. "It's passed your bedtime."

Her daughter bit her bottom lip, "You know I can't go to sleep without a story."

"Didn't Kathleen read you a story?" Donna questioned, sitting on the edge of her daughter's bed.

Donna's daughter nodded and glanced back out the window, "Yeah, but I wasn't in the mood for Red Riding Hood tonight."

"And what are you in the mood for?"

Her daughter's face brightened a little at the question, "I think you know."

Donna gave off a sound mixed between a laugh and a sigh. "I swear you've heard the story about on million times right now."

"Fifty two times actually, but then we don't count the ones from when I was baby. Just the times I remember."

"Of course you counted." Donna muttered under her breath and looked at her daughter, seeing the pled in her blue eyes and sighed heavily. She waved her hand towards her daughter, "Alright, move up."

Donna's daughter clapped her hands enthusastically and getting under blanket, she made room for her mother to lay down beside her. Donna wrapped an arm around her daughter's small shoulders as she half-laid on the bed, her back on the hard-board behind. Her daughter rested her small head on Donna's shoulder and Donna kissed her forehead.

"You ready?" Donna asked, brushing some dark hair away from her daughter's face.

Her daughter nodded. "Yep."

Donna took a deep breath before beginning, "Once upon a time, there was a nineteen year old girl named Donna Smoak, living in the famous city of Las Vegas, working as a cocktail waitress. Though she loved her job and the people who worked there, Donna always wanted adventure in her life and she thought Las Vegas would provide that. But it didn't and she thought she would have to live with that fact. So went on with life, and everything was normal, until she bumped into a man one night down a quite street. Grabbing her hand, he looked into Donna's eyes and said..." Donna trailed off, looking down at her daughter.

She beamed, "'Run.'"

Donna nodded, "And together they ran, running from what though, Donna was not so sure. But her gut told her to trust this strange man, especially since he dressed a little strangely. But, anyway, soon she learned where the strange man had come from and more importantly, what he was." Donna looked back down at her daughter, "What was he, sweety?"

"A Timelord."

"Exactly, and, with his time machine, he saved Earth over and over again, seeing all the beauties of it as well as the galaxy. But, Donna noticed, he seemed lonely. Though he had all sorts of adventures, he didn't have anyone to share it with. And after helping him save Earth from some alien species, Donna joined him on his adventures." Donna started smooth her daughter's dark hair, lost in thought. "Not only did they see Earth in different times, but they also went to over worlds, saving them from seemingly impossible situations. But, during the course of saving worlds and people's lives, the Timelord, Time-Traveller, or whatever you want to call him, and Donna found something very rare." Pausing the hair smoothing, Donna looked down at her daughter, who was watching her with tired looking eyes. "Do you know what it was?"

"Love?"

"Yes. They fell in love with each other, which seemed impossible for the two, as they were complete opposites, but somehow... they seemed to balance each other out. He saw the brilliance in her and she saw the wonderfullness in him. They just connected." Donna closed her eyes briefly, feeling the familiar pain in her chest. "And soon, they both confessed their feelings and became one, and Donna didn't see a life without him. And after a while, it was just her and her Time-Traveller, doing impossible things everyday." Donna let out a long breath. "When they thought they couldn't get more happiness, they did, by having a beautiful sunshine daughter nine months later, named..." Donna looked down at her daughter expectedly.

Though tired, her daughter answered it with excitment. "Felicity!"

Donna smiled, "And what does 'Felicity' mean?"

"Happiness!"

"Exactly," Donna nodded, "Felicity was their ball of sunshine and happiness, and they couldn't be happier. But, sadly, their happiness had to come to an end." Now looking out the window, to the stars, "Many threats were made towards mother and daughter, making the Time-Traveller forced to leave, for their safety. But, before he left, he looked at four month old Felicity in her blue, blue eyes and made a promise."

Though her daughter knew the answer, she asked anyway with a sleepy voice. "What promise?"

"That they would meet again," Donna answered, planting a kiss on her daughter's head. "As well as the fact she would always be the Time-Traveller's Daughter."

And with that, Donna's daughter's eyes fluttered closed, sleep overtaking her.

With time, Donna's daughter would come to disbelieve the stories that she told, believing that her father just left for utterly selfish reasons that Donna would not want to admit. She would come to hate the stories, believing facts over some stupid fantasy that her mother created. She would come to hate her unknown father for leaving them, for missing everything in her life.

But, unknown to Donna and her daughter, her father had been there the whole time. Watching in silence. Protecting them from a distance. Never ageing, always the same face.

And, unknown to their daughter, they would meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's the plan people! I will post the next chapter in a couple of days, as well followed quickly by the next chapter. But I won't be doing that all the time. I aim to post every chapter on Fridays, and I'll tell you when this is happening.
> 
> I hope you are excited about this fic as much as I am! Please, leave comments, thoughts, and questions in either in the comments section or on my tumblr:
> 
> xxdaydreamersdreamxx.tumblr.com
> 
> I really am excited and please do leave comments, let me feel loved! :D


End file.
